Sick Meow
by Nefelpitou
Summary: When Ryou gets sick weird thing start happening to him...RyouIchigo
1. Sickness

Sickness

By, Leo's Starlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mewmew. If I did…Mwahahahahahaha!

---

There I was sleeping in my nice warm bed (dreaming of my favorite Strawberry) when I heard the door creak open. I opened my eyes to see Keiichiro come into my room and open the window blinds.

As the bright morning light streamed into my room I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled the blanket over my head. I heard Keiichiro walk over to my bedside.

"Ryou, are you okay? It's nine and the girls will be here soon."

With the gray blanket still over my head I mumbled,

"No it's not; my alarm didn't go off yet."

Keiichiro sighed, "Yes it did, I came in and turned it off."

Hearing that, I threw off the blankets and jumped out of bed, almost knocking Keiichiro over.

"What! Why didn't-" I would've kept yelling at Keiichiro but I was cut off by a stream of coughing.

Keiichiro raised an eyebrow. "Ryou, if you're getting sick, get back in bed."

I pulled on my normal white pants. "I'm fine. I just stayed up late researching Mew Aqua on the computer." I waved a hand towards the said computer.

I heard giggling down stairs. Keiichiro gave me a look. "Come down stairs when you're done, I have your breakfast in the microwave."

"Thanks doctor Keiichiro." I shut my door and sneezed, grabbing a tissue I walked into my bathroom. I ran a comb threw my short blonde hair. I wondered if Keiichiro was right, was I getting sick? Nah, I haven't been sick since I got the cat DNA.

I pulled on a shirt. After making my bed, I went downstairs.

The girls where dressed and ready for work, except Ichigo (wait! She was dressed, but not ready for work!). She looked like she could sleep all day. I sat at a table and placed my head on my hand, my elbow resting on the table.

---

I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew the red-headed cat-girl was calling my name with sweet tenderness.

"Shirogane! SHI-RO-GANE!"

Okay not quite "Sweet Tenderness".

"What do you waa-choo!" Instead of asking my brown eyed friend (if only she was more) what in the world she wanted I sneezed.

Kind and caring Retasu, scurried over caring a tray of sweets.

"Oh, Shirogane-San! Are you feeling okay?"

Ichigo placed her hand on my forehead; her touch was soft and cooling.

"Nya! Shirogane! You're burning up!"

Zakuro came from the kitchen, where she was helping Keiichiro bake. "Akasaka-San said that you should be resting in bed. Ichigo-Chan will bring you up breakfast." She walked back into the Café's kitchen.

"Yes, Shirogane-san Akasaka-san is right."

I looked over at the speaker. Mint was drinking her tea at her normal table.

She glared, I sniffed. Brown eyes flashing, she said "You should be in bed, your face is red, and you're ruining my view of the birds outside the window."

Pudding dropped form the ceiling, giggling she pointed at Mint.

"You said a rhyme! Bed, red. Na-No-Da!"

Trying to get away from the madness I obeyed Keiichiro's order.

Going up stairs I sneezed once again. This time I felt a strange tweaking sensation on both sides of my head, right behind my ears. I ignored it, had to have jerked my head to much. As I entered my room I took of my black vest and pulled on a plain white shirt.

Then trading out my white pants for gray sweat pants, I went into my bathroom to get that bottle of water I thought I left there. Now where…Ah-HA! There it is.

I just happened to look up and see myself in the mirror, normally I would've just seen me; tall. Blue eyes, blonde hair. A handsome young man of seventeen, (Hey, I'm giving you the facts) nothing too unusual. BUT, this time I saw gray cat ears. There was the normal me of course, but with gray cat ears.

I did the only thing any normal person would do; I let out a loud wordless yell, ending in a sneeze.

---

"Shirogane, what are you doing in there?"

My sweet angel of a strawberry knocked on my door.

I dived into my bed, literally! Covering my head with the blanket I called.

"Come in!" After a moment of thought I added. "I AM dressed!"

She came in, "Ry-Shirogane?"

I grinned; she almost called me Ryou.

"Where are you?"

This time I sighed; she can be so dense.

"Under here Baka." I stuck a hand out and waved.

"Why are you under there?" I heard her set the plate down, on my computer desk most likely. She better not spilled anything on that keyboard, it's new and it cost a lot.

I didn't even feel her sit down on the bed. Suddenly, the blanket was whipped of my head. My hand flew to my head trying to conceal those ears, now I knew what Ichigo must feel like.

But once my hands made contact with my head all I felt was my hair, and a headache coming on.

Realizing there were no ears I removed my hands.

Coughing, I peaked at Ichigo threw the corners of my eyes.

She looked puzzled.

"What where you doing? Nya." She asked cocking her head.

"Something your small mind couldn't handle."

She stood up I got up behind her and pushed her out the door.

But before I could shut it she turned and looked at me.

She was about to say something or other. Then she saw something behind me.

Her eyes grew wide and a small smile played on her face.

I glanced over my shoulder, seeing nothing but my now un-made bed. I turned my head back to face her.

She was still smiling. Before I could ask her what was funny, I did my most poplar thing today, no not cover my head with the blanket that's second. I sneezed.

I felt that tweak again. My hands flew to my head. Ichigo, who now laughing, still had her gaze focused behind me.

---

"Well Baka-Strawberry, what are you laughing at?"

She reached behind me, right next to my waist and grabbed…My tail?

"You have this problem to, Shirogane?" She let go of my gray tail.

Hands still on my head I sat down in the chair next to my desk. "Just today, close the door if you're coming in."

She shut the door and sat on my bed.

"Why just today?"

"Most likely it has something to do with me being sick, causing the cat DNA to act up, or something."

"Hmmm… Shirogane, If you have the cat problem when you're sick why didn't I have it when I was sick?" My ears and tail disappeared.

"I really don't know Strawberry. I'll have to do some research."

She nodded. I know she thought it was funny for me to have cat ears and tail. I have to get her back for that, Hmmm…

That's it! She was looking at her lap and playing with her fingers. I quietly reached for the piece of toast on my plate of food. Once I had it I flung it at her, missing her on purpose. It hit the wall behind her head. But it startled her enough that she screamed "NYA!" and HER cat ears and tail popped up. I was now holding my sides laughing, and she came over and was about to slap me when she got this mischievous look in her eyes. Now that her ears went down, she stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on my cheek.

That surprised me into a tweaking sneeze. And I felt the darn tail brush against my ankle.

"See you later Shirogane!" she ran down the stairs back to her job.

I almost called her a "Stupid flirt" among other things, when Keiichiro came up the stairs.

Glancing over his shoulder at Ichigo Keiichiro asked, "When'd you two get together?"

He was about to enter my room when I slammed the door in his face to keep him from seeing the ears and tail.

---

When I went downstairs later (after closing time), Keiichiro and the girls where in the kitchen. Keiichiro was getting his nose re-bandaged by Retasu.

I leaned over her shoulder to watch. "What happened to him?"

Zakuro, who was leaning on the counter, said "You shut the door in his face and hurt his nose." Pudding hopped over and jumped up on a chair next to me. "Yea! We thought his nose was broke, but nope! It's just sprained. Na-no-DA!"

I felt a sneeze coming. I wiggled my nose and tried to leave so when I sneezed no one would see the ears. Ichigo saw that and stepped into front of the door.

I managed to mutter "Cruel." before I sneezed.

I heard five gasps behind me and I sighed,

"Ichigo you will be sorry for this."

Her brown eyes widened innocently. "Nya?"


	2. The Stupid Clifhanger

Your wish(s) have been granted; this is no longer a one-shot! But I still don't know where this story is headed. Does anyone have a map?

Joy to the world. Dude, it's like 9:33 pm and I posted a XS story and I'm typing chapter 2 for my one-shot? What has the world come too? Anywho, I don't own Tmm if I did my sister would be begging me to place her in the series so Ryou can fall in love with her. She's a strange chick (I only call her that because she hates it). Now for chapter two:

Started: Nov.29.2005 (9:32 pm)

---

Keiichiro tried to look sternly at Ryou; it was hard since he still had a bandage on his nose. "Ryou, what happened?"

Mint looked at him with such a look of disgust, and horror she didn't need too say anything. But Zakuro just shrugged it off and grabbed her bag, waving goodbye she left out the back door. Mint scurried after her. Retasu blinked in amazement, whilst Ichigo giggled; her face turning pink. Pudding had gotten over her shock and jumped on Ryou's back to see if the ears where real, knocking him over in the process.

Ryou lay in a moaning heap on the café floor, mentally cursing everything he could think of. Keiichiro sighed. Rubbing his nose he sent Pudding, Retasu and Ichigo home, Ryou glared at Ichigo as she left.

---

"Ryou…" Ryou stood pressing his hands over his cat ears. "Stuff it Keiichiro." Ryou growled; he just wasn't in the mood. Keiichiro stepped back, Ryou never talked like that. Ryou stomped upstairs. He was SO ready for bed.

Keiichiro waited awhile for Ryou to fall asleep. Then he went down to the lab.

After three hours of intense research, and watching the Late Show. Keiichiro finally found something of interest, something that made Keiichiro stop watching all the dog shows that were on.

As Keiichiro read the text that appeared on the computer screen he gasped. "Oh my gosh…"

---

Cliff hanger! Weeee! Hyper! You'd think if I was hyper I could write a longer chapter, but NOOOO. You'll have to wait till I become sane again. Witch will be like, two, three days. I'll try to work on it more though…And even though I completed this last night I posted it today; because it was 10:30 pm when I got of the computer, and I fell asleep almost instantly, without posting it! Thanks for reviewing! (Mutters to self) now where'd my caffeine go?

Completed: Nov.29.2005 (10:07 pm)

Message me!


	3. The End Or Is it?

Disclaimer: Tmm doesn't belong to me! La-la-la!

NOTE: I'm going to forget all the "chan" and "san" stuff. It was hard to remember how to use 'em in the first chapter, so as to get the chapters out quicker I'll stop using them. And the ages have been messed up for the--(Spoiler). So deal with it!

Started: Dec.01.2005

---

What Keiichiro read on the screen was unbelievable, well you could believe it if you tried. Keiichiro read it over and over to make sure he had read it right. "Ryou's not going to like this…"

---

The next morning Pudding rushed into the café banging into Keiichiro.

"Hi-hi!" Pudding bounced around Keiichiro humming some random song.

"Um…Hello Pudding." Keiichiro patted her head.

Pudding blinked, then frowned. "Keiichiro is acting strange." She gasped. "Keiichiro must have a secret na-no-da!" Keiichiro sweatdroped. "N-no I don't."

She whispered, rather loudly too, "You can tell Pudding later. No-da."

Just then Ryou walked down the stairs, his nose was slightly red from being sick. "Tell Pudding what?"

Pudding rushed over to him. "Keiichiro's going to tell Pudding his secret!" She shook her finger at him, "So don't tell him that I told you!"

Ryou looked over at Keiichiro. Keiichiro smiled nervously, "I-I'll be in the kitchen." He retreated into the pink-ish room used for cooking. Pudding said, after a half-second of thought, "Keiichiro's acting VERY funny today," Ryou nodded. She continued. "He must have done something bad and doesn't want anyone to find out or…" Her brown eyes lit up. "He must have a secret crush! Pudding must go find her love potion! Na-no-da!"

Ryou slipped upstairs as Pudding ran pell-mell into the girls changing room. He heard the other girls come in. Shutting the door to his room above the Café he sat down at his computer to plan outrageous ways to get back at Ichigo…Ah-HA! He had it. He would-"Achoo!"

He felt his tail bump his ankle. "Darn it."

---

Retasu was in the Kitchen helping Keiichiro cooking, staying away from the sharp objects of course.

"Keiichiro?"

Keiichiro turned to look at the green haired girl.

"Yes Retasu?"

She blushed. "Are you feeling alright? You've been acting a little strange. Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" She bent over in a bow.

"N-no it's okay but, umm…hold on." He glanced out into the café. Seeing that no one was near he turned to face her. "Can you keep a secret from Ryou?" 'And Pudding' he thought.

She nodded.

"Well…" He whispered in her ear.

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh my…"

---

Ichigo sighed. She felt that her "love life" was messed up. Masaya, her crush, was studying in England. Kish, her pervert/semi-stalker had left for his home planet, although she didn't really care, never liked the guy anyway. But Ryou, ah! She thought she hated him, but no, he had to go and be **so** cute with **his **cat ears, and his tail was adorable! She didn't know what happened to her but the next thing she knew she gave him a kiss on the cheek! She sighed again. 'I have to hate him; he's my boss, not a cute boy a school, not even a cute teacher. My cute **boss**! I mean my **not **cute boss.'

As she carried on this conversation in her head three teenage girls walked in.

"Hi! Welcome to Café Mewmew!"

---

Keiichiro told Retasu that she could tell Ichigo. So she slipped in to the Café and traded places with Zakuro at the register.

After Ichigo's customers left Retasu called her over to the counter.

"Ichigo, Keiichiro found something last night that he needs to tell Ryou,"

Ichigo cocked her head, her red hair falling into her eyes.

"So? Why are you telling me?"

A bad thought ran through Ichigo's mind containing the word "gay". Her face paled.

"Um, you mean that…"

Retasu, catching on, shook her head. "No! He wants you to tell him this…"

Ichigo was grateful that it wasn't her first thought, but Ryou would be mad.

---

Ryou, finally gotten rid of gray cat ears, was typing a list of was to get back at Ichigo.

He was about to decide on number 10, no 13 or would 5 be better? Whatever. He was about to decide when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in"

He turned to see Ichigo push open the door. He hastily shut down the computer, deleting his "revenge on Ichigo" list in the process.

"Umm…Ryou?"

"What is it Strawberry?"

"Keiichiro found something last night about your cat ears."

He motioned for her to sit on his bed. She did.

"Yeah, what did Keiichiro find?"

She took a deep breath; he watched her chest rise and fall, 'hey! Don't be like Kish!'

"He found…Why are blushing?"

Well Ryou was blushing for two reasons.

One: perverted thoughts. Bad boy

And Two: He was holding back a sneeze. Uh-oh.

Grabbing a tissue he sneezed. His cat ears twitched.

"Okay, continue."

She nodded. "He said that you would turn into a cat forever unless..."

He gulped. "Unless what?"

She looked away. "Unless you got married to…someone with...the same problem"

He blushed. Who could have the same problem? Wait he got it.

"You have cat genes too, although more active then mine, cat genes all the same."

Beat red, she nodded.

Ryou kept back a smile. "So that's means I'd have to get married to you?"

"Yeah, I mean I don't even like you so its worse for me! Then you're twenty and I'm only sixteen! Nya!"

Ryou frowned. "You don't have too you know."

Ichigo sighed. "I know but, I don't want you to be stuck as a cat."

"It's fine." She jumped up to face him, "No its not!"

Ryou faced the window so his back was to her. "If it weren't for Masaya would you?" She nodded. "Yeah. I **really** like you, I think." Ryou turned to face her. "Thanks Strawberry. I like you too." She smiled. Ryou continued. "Although I think 'I love you' would be the right thing to say." She smiled. "Then I love you." He hugged her. "I love you too Strawberry."

She hugged him back. They stayed like that for a few minutes then…

"Oh, my gosh! Dad's going to be so mad! Dating Masaya was one thing but marring! NYA!"

---

Done: Dec.18.05

_**PLEASE READ.**_

Leo: Sorry it took so long! I just couldn't think of anything! And when this was added to a RyouIchigo C2 I felt it needed more RyouIchigo-ness. Thank you for all the reviews! There might, **MIGHT** be another chapter. Most likely not. Have a happy holiday. And again I'm sorry it took so long.

-Leo's Starlight


End file.
